Future Card Buddyfight: Dynamic Shift
by Cheekyfish2000
Summary: Dante Kugaru has been Buddyfighting for 6 years, and never has he found a buddy rare card. While he longs for a buddy, forces beyond his comprehension are plotting to steal a power he was given from an unforgiving explosion. What is the secret of Dante's past, can he meet the enemy he is facing on the field of card fighting. Or the field of battle?
1. Chapter 1: Early Hours

Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction so I decided to go with this idea I had. JSYK: I'm taking the entirety of the buddyfight universe and making some drastic changes. This is a no smoking zone so plz go easy on me if I make any mistakes. ENJOY!

* * *

Darkness, and then a flash of white light. The searing pain on an atomic level. The screams, always makes me cringe even in a dream. I was jolted back to the world of the living in a cold sweat. By the silence of the house my parents must have left for their respective places of work. Well my adoptive parents, my biological ones both died years ago. My name is Dante Kugaru, I live in Tokyo, Japan.

My real mother was a college student in America, my father a Japanese exchange student. I guess you can connect the dots on my unusual name with that info. I'm 14 and in the 9th grade. I currently attend Aibo Academy, one of the best schools for buddyfighting in the world. I swung my legs over my queen sized bed. I took a look around my room, the walls painted light grey. Nothing much except a dresser, a small closet, a desk, and a plasma screen TV mounted on the wall.

I stood up on wobbly legs and took a few steps towards my dresser. As I fished out my clothes I would be wearing to school that day I reflected on my history, wondering what in the world I could have done in a previous life to deserve the one I have now. I had changed into my signature black dress pants, and went over to the closet and threw the sliding door open. I grabbed a red button up shirt and only buttoned a few in the middle exposing some of my collar bone and my belly button. I closed the door and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My snow white hair bed ragged and my red eyes, tired.

I turned away and faced my bedroom door, my black trench coat hanging from the door hook. I took it, slung it over my shoulder, and headed down the narrow stairwell down to the living room. My parents left me Yen to buy a boxed lunch at the market on my way to school. There was some still warm steamed rice and miso soup at the dining table. I opened the fridge and grabbed some soy sauce pouring some on my rice, and a pair of chopsticks. I enjoyed my breakfast and dumped the dishes in the sink. I glanced at the clock, 7. I had a fair amount of time to get to school so I decided to sit on the couch and watch TV. I saw Asmodai's Dance Show, and some other programs but nothing caught my eye, so I decided to turn it off and just stop by Castle store. I tidied up and made sure everything was locked up tight. I slipped into my shoes at the step across from the door. I locked it with my key and opened the shōji to the out front garden. I locked the gate, and went on my way.

The walk to Castle wasn't far at all, at least 2 minutes. I arrived at the store and walked in. The manager greeted me with enthusiasm.

"Welcome to Castle, how may I help you," I just shook my head and picked up a foil packet of Buddyfight cards.

"Well alright then, just follow me to the counter and I'll get this rung up for you." I followed the manager, weaving in and out of the crowd, to the counter.

He charged me 100 Yen for the pack. I held it close praying that the foil pack held within a miracle. Aside from the pack being completely Magic World cards, no such luck. I have been attending Aibo Academy for 6 years and in all my hard work to become a strong buddyfighter I still don't have a buddy monster, it was pathetic. I added the cards from the pack directly into my deck, they were mostly offensive spells, there would be time to find Baku at lunch to balance my deck out again. I threw the foil into a bin, and headed to school, my coat flowing behind me.


	2. Chapter 2: Classic Gao

I walked through the market, vendors shouting, customers haggling, the occasional theft, much to noisy. I walked up to a vendor who was selling boxed lunches. Fried rice with shrimp, and vegetables. It was reasonably priced and left me with some pocket money.

I put it securely into my single strap backpack, and zipped it up securely. I was never taking another chance with Baku's infinite appetite. The guy was constantly eating, I'm surprised he hasn't choked and needed CPR yet. I reached the escalators that led to school. I was just about to step on when a familiar voice called my name,

"Dante, hey wait up man!" I turned around to see my closest friend Gao. He was wearing his common sun shirt, and shorts, and that ridiculous hat he always wore.

"Dude, how's it hanging. What happened to you yesterday I looked for you everywhere and," I abruptly cut him off.

"I skipped yesterday no big deal," he looked at me like I was crazy.

"You do know Mr. Neginoyama will freak when he finds out you skipped on purpose!"

Classic Gao, worrying about me when he needs to buckle down and focus on raising his grades.

"What makes you think he's going to find out I skipped on purpose," I questioned the fiery eyed boy.

"Well... Um," I laughed at his ignorance.

"I'm gonna lie, and say I was sick, you idiot!" I, playfully, punched Gao on the arm. Then ruffled his dark hair.

"Gao, you need to stop worrying about me and worry about how you are going to..." He cut me off, "Boost my grades yeah yeah. But when you were tutoring me I understood everything perfectly!"

"Gao in those days all you wanted me to teach you was how to make paper air planes," Gao went red as a beet.

"No I didn't! I wanted to learn stuff," "Gao you seriously need to act your age and not like a 5 year old." Gao sighed in defeat.

"Come on, we are gonna be late," Gao and I stepped onto the escalator and we began to gradually ascend.

Baku and Kuguru met us on the escalator and I tuned out of their conversation. Something about the other worlds, wasn't that interesting. We had reached the top of the escalators and said our goodbyes. I headed to the 8th student classes.

The day went by fairly quickly, I had some homework that I had missed the day before when I played hookey. Other than that the day was fairly normal. During free time in one of my buddyfighting classes I gutted my deck, placing cards of the same type in small stacks. Aetherium, my Magic World deck, consisted of monsters, spells, items, and an impact or two. My main focus of my deck was offense. I had a few defensive monsters and spells, but other than that my deck was the first and last to attack hard. I decided to take a walk while I had time to think. I put my deck into my backpack, and while no one was looking snuck out of class.

I casually walked down the halls, contemplating life, pretty lame. Then all of the sudden the silence was broken by yells, then the strangest thing happened. A small light flashed past me and down the slides to the courtyard. And then Gao appeared out of nowhere running after the light. He went down the slide not giving me a second glance, intent on catching that light. I looked down from the window and saw something amazing, the light began to create a small vortex throwing the wind into chaos. My eyes went round, and I decided to go down the slide. Darkness in the tube, then light as I stopped. I stood next to Gao in awe, as there was a brilliant flash of light. And then there it was, an amazing looking orange and red dragon with steampunky armor and a crazy looking drill.

"Yes, it's a dragon!"

I turned to the sound of Gao's voice, his face was lit with excitement. This must be his new buddy monster, strangely I didn't feel any contempt, or envy just a cold emptiness.


	3. Chapter 3: Insanity

Hey everyone sorry for the delay freshman year just started for me. But I'll try my best to write you guys more! Tanoshimu!

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur like it always was, Gao got a buddy monster named Drum Bunker Dragon Fang-something-13; the guy was super stuck up, he said that even though he came out of Gao's card he wasn't going to be his buddy just because of some argument about dragon knights. Then Tasuku Ryuenji from the Buddy Police showed up to give Gao a core deck case.

Then something happened that only Gao would be crazy enough to try, he challenged Tasuku to a buddyfight. Even I was surprised at Gao's stupidity, he had only just started buddyfighting this year and just got a buddy monster this second.

You had to give him kudos for bravery no matter how stupid. The teachers held off the fight until after school and let them duke it out in the Aibo Stadium, pretty lucky. The match was really close but Gao surprised everyone and won the match. After that Tasuku declared him and Gao as rivals. He then gave Gao his Gargantua Punisher card, and Gao gave him a Dragonblade, Dragobrave.

The students went home and Gao became a minor celebrity to the younger grades, the older ones merely saw him as the king of dumb luck. But I see potential in Gao, and now that he has a buddy monster there's nothing stopping him from piercing the cosmos.

I just wish I had a chance like that. A chance to leave my mark on the world, a chance to do anything and go anywhere if you just put your mind to it. I hate to say that I can't see that happening anytime soon.

For some reason Gao wanted me to come over to celebrate his victory, that or his mother somehow knew both of my parents were going out of town in a few days and wanted to let me know that if I ever needed anything I could come to the Mikado's in a split second.

Noodles, tempura, sashimi and miso were some dishes that were being served at the Mikado residence. Granny Mikado had cooked up some Octopus Dumplings, a rare delicacy to me. Miss Mikado had also set out some of her famous pudding for dessert, and most of it was going down Drum's throat in heaping mouthfuls. I guess they don't have many manners back at Dragon World.

I stayed out of the conversations, nibbling at my noodles and sushi until Gao asked me a question. "Hey Dante, I bet it won't be long until you get a buddy too, right?" Gao mother scolded him for being inconsiderate, "Gao Mikado, I raised you better than that. You shouldn't brag to your friends, it's dishonorable," I interrupted her, "Mrs. Mikado, it's no big deal, Gao's right I'm sure it won't be long!" I smiled past the pain, and looked blankly out a window. There was a cricket outside the window, chirping his little heart out. I watched him when Mr. Mikado leaned over to me and passed me a sake cup, filled to the brim. "I have a feeling you need it more than I do," he winked at me and went back to eating. I stared at the rice wine, I had drunk sake before and I loved the effects, but I was no alcoholic. Still I took the cup and while everyone was deep in chit chat, I downed it.

The sake tasted like an apple but was still spicy enough to burn my throat as it traveled down my esophagus. It took a while but the effects of a single, very strong, cup of sake kicked in and I felt instantly mellow. Like I had finally forgotten the pain and suffering and insanity that lurked at the back of my mind. I took advantage of the freedom instantly.

"Hey Gao, let's buddyfight!"


	4. Chapter 4: Everyone Deserves To Live

Hey sorry for the wait, I'll try to post more frequently. And don't be too shy to comment, I want some feedback XD Enjoy!

* * *

Another nightmare, there was always more nightmares, a never-ending surge of terror and heartbreak. This one was slightly different then the one with my parents and the pain. In this one I was surrounded by darkness, a void without sound, sight, hearing, touch, or taste. While I hovered in the sensory deprivating black, the peace was suddenly broken by slivers of voices, merely whispers. The voices were mine, they spoke of tragedy, loss, sorrow. They were telling my story.

A happy couple married on a beach, a child the following year, the father leaving for work, the mother hearing the explosions, she drives the car like she's insane, arrival at the laboratories, the second explosion. The second explosion got me, it pulled at my soul, tugged at my sanity. The pain was unending, I could still remember how it felt even though I was 2. Why did any of this happen to me? What have I done to deserve this life? My mind settled back in the darkness, but the voices changed, becoming louder and louder. They were thoughts I had over the years.

"Why me," "why not someone else," "I love this game but..."

"When am I going to get my buddy," "my deck is strong, but it's missing something," "I hate my life, why can't I just die?" The morbid thoughts washed over me like a wave, but the worst was soon to come.

"What, Gao got a buddy monster," "he just started buddyfighting this year!"

"I hate him," "I hate all of them," "just... Die!"

I tried to cover my ears, this isn't me this is despair! But my protests did no good, the voices kept getting louder. So loud that I thought my ears would explode, then all the voices went silent; and I could hear a voice. It was high pitched, but mature; childish, yet not without caring and virtue.

"We all deserve to live. We deserve the choice to live on, or give up and die. And those who refuse people that choice; that is true evil."

The voice calmed my mind, and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was in my room. The dream was gone, and the day was new. I started downstairs in my plad pajama-bottoms and black t-shirt. The house was empty,I checked out the window, the drive way was empty. My "parents" must have left for that out of town adults only vacation they talked about for so long. They left me plenty of yen to get by for the few weeks they would be gone.

Time to drown my sorrows. I opened the fridge and pulled out a soda, then to the pantry. I pulled out 3 packs of strawberry pocky and sat down on the couch. I turned on some of the previous years buddyfighting world cup highlights. Today was a Saturday, no school. Speaking of school, I haven't seen Gao lately; he's probably either in an akijujitzu training session with his mom, or he's out eating something with Drum somewhere. I hadn't seen hair or claw of either of them since that buddyfight a few night ago. It was pretty close, Gao had me down to 4 health and was about to finish me off with Gargantua Punisher. But I had been playing this game for 6 years, and no one has beaten me yet. I used my impact card before he did, Creators Wrath, the pinnacle of my Aetherium.

I didn't remember much after the win, that sake Mr. Mikado had given me must have been stronger than I anticipated. I went back to the buddyfighting world cup highlights; the players used amazing techniques and strategizing. I could beat all of them easy. Then the highlights speed and a commercial popped up, it was advertising the Aibo Buddy Cup. The sign ups were today, at the school, at noon. I glanced at the wall clock...

12:25... Shit. I changed as quickly as possible, throwing on my polo, dress-pants, and coat. I locked everything, and ran. As fast as I had ever ran in my life, I was booking it; taking shortcuts through alleys, and jumping fences. I ran up the escalators, and made it to school. There was a croud as thick as a brick wall, I couldn't fit. I jumped a good few feet and saw Gao, Kugaru, and Baku next in line for signups, I didn't have enough time to push my way through; I needed to jump the crowd. The line started at the escalators, and ended at a tarp in the small garden directly outside the main doors. If I used... It... Maybe I could get there in time, but mom made me promise to keep It under control. I glanced at the line, some kid in glasses, and a tiny ninja, were signing up; Team Gao was next. Sorry mom.

I began to think, about mom, dad, the explosion, and buddyfighting. It made me so angry, all the anger and frustration I held back,I poured all of it into my thoughts; released the river of remorse, and sorrow. True depression was child's play compared to what I have gone through. Death, loss, anger, the whole package of entropy; and it was all in my head, the articles of insanity lying dormant in my cranium, finally being read. It was worse than a date with death. Death held no chains to me, I was already dead.


	5. Chapter 5: The ABC Cup

STILL ALIVE! Omg guys, I hadn't posted a chapter since 2014! Don't worry tho I'll b sure to post more frequently from now on, and on my other story! Enjoy (sorry for short chapter)

The anger welled up inside me; and after what seemed like an eternity, I finally let all the emotion burst out. I could feel the malicious intent swirling all around me in an invisible vortex along with the occasional white thread of raw energy.

The energy pooled, and built itself up until it collapsed in on itself, that's when the mini explosion happened. The brick-patterned ground cracked in a small half-circle around me.

The very air shook with an otherworldly force, it was deafening, but all I could hear was my mother's screams. The cries for her dearly departed husband, her begging for him to return. But the world doesn't work that way, it never has and never will. That burned me, why can't the universe just make things easier for us all? These thoughts, the heavy force of anger around me, it was so much to deal with, too much for a 14 year old boy to handle. But I am a 14 year old boy and I have lived with the insanity and anger to last lifetimes, what was I?

The last question was irrelevant, all I needed was the anger, that was plenty. By this time people has started to stare at me and back away as quickly as possible. I think I understood what they were seeing. A dark figure surrounded by a torrent of white energy. They all saw a monster, that was what I needed.

I could feel the crown of my head begin to ache, that's how I knew my hair was growing. For some reason whenever I used this my hair always grew down to my waist in seconds, strange indeed. I kneeled, placed my hand on the ground, and pushed lightly.

I immediately shot 40 feet in the air, I looked around and spotted Gao and Company, I angled my body in the air, with ease, so that my head was facing them. I bent my knees again and pushed, I whistled through the air and angled again so that I would land on my feet.

I landed on the hard ground with a crash, the breaking of concrete in the background. Gao dropped the pen he was about to sign with in suprise, the pen followed a crack in the ground to my feet. I immediately bottled all the anger and rage with ease, it was easier to pent up the emotions then to release them, unusually. The force died away, my hair burned away to its natural length, giving off an acrid smell, and I assumed a casual pose.

I bent down to pick up the pen and held it out to Gao. "You really didn't think that you were entering in a tournament as big as this and not have your coach there, did you?"

He just stared at me then darted his eyes to the crater I was standing in. He met my eyes and broke into a grin.

"Of course not, man. Never in my life!" We both broke into laughter, the rest of the plaza remained in a stupor.


End file.
